Love is Forever
by Hell's Warrior
Summary: On a rainy night in Ba Sing Se, Mai & Ty Lee are in the Jasmine Dragon alone. Will they confess their love for one another? Much later on, an old foe comes back to make their lives a living hell. To defeat her, they must work together with the Gaang. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Love is Forever: Now a full story.

A/N: This is another one of my favorite pairings, so I thought I'd try my luck with these two.

It was a rainy night in Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom had just taken back the city. In the upper ring of the city at the teashop known as 'The Jasmine Dragon", were two young women sitting by the window.

One wore pink and had a cheery expression on her face, the other wore red and black and had a blank expression.

Their names were Mai & Ty Lee. The girl named Ty Lee spoke up, "Mai, what are you thinking about?" she asked.

The girl named Mai responded with, "Nothing." she said dully. Ty Lee felt a little offended. "Not even me?" she asked sweetly.

Mai managed a little smile. "You were on my mind when we fought those rogue fire nation soldiers. I thought you had died by Azula's hands." she replied.

Ty Lee's face fell. "Really, Mai? You thought I had died by Azula's hand?" she asked.

Mai frowned. "Yes, I really did. I truly thought you were dead." she said.

**(Flashback) **

_Mai ran all throughout the palace, looking for Ty Lee. She came to the doors of the throne room and kicked them in. Mai looked around the semi-dark room for Ty Lee. _

_Suddenly, the room came alight with blue fire. Mai turned her attention towards the throne, and saw Azula sitting there with a smirk on her face. _

"_Welcome….I have been waiting, Mai." Azula sniveled. _

"_No more games, Azula! Give back Ty Lee! Right now, damn it!" Mai yelled. _

"_Very well, then. Let the show begin. GUARDS! BRING IN THE PRISONER!" Azula bellowed. At that moment, the Imperial Firebenders came in dragging a terrified, battered and bruised Ty Lee. _

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER, YOU BITCH?!" Mai screamed at Azula._

_Azula only laughed in response. Ty Lee tried to speak. "S-s-she t-t-tried to rape me…." Ty Lee sobbed._

_Mai felt nothing but hatred and rage towards the princess, she drew out her knives. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, AZULA!" she raged._

_Azula lit her fists with fire. "Bring it on, bitch." she taunted._

_She threw lightning at Mai, only for her to shoot it back at the princess. Azula was shocked. "How do you know how to do that?" she asked, bewildered._

_Mai smirked. "Zuko taught me that trick after he learned it from his uncle." she said._

_Mai threw a barrage of knives at the princess, Azula dodged all but one. _

_Azula was about to throw a fireball at Mai, when she felt her chi being blocked. _

_Ty Lee, even though she was wounded, blocked Azula's chi. Then they both collapsed to the floor. _

_Mai ran over, grabbed Ty Lee and ran out of the palace towards the square where the Gaang was waiting on Appa. "Come on, let's get out of here!" Mai yelled. _

"_Appa, yip yip!" Aang shouted, just as the palace guards shot fire at them._

_Soon, they were in the skies over the Fire Nation. Mai drew the unconscious acrobat into her arms and wept. Ty Lee came to and saw they were on Appa. Mai pulled her into a hug. Then they looked into each other's eyes and kissed passionately._

**(End Flashback)**

Ty Lee moved closer towards the older girl, wrapping her arms around her. Mai melted into Ty Lee's embrace. "I love you Ty Lee. Don't scare me like that again." she said lovingly.

Ty Lee held her close and stroked her sensuous raven black hair. "I love you too, Mai. I promise I won't scare you again." she replied.

Ty Lee cupped Mai's chin and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met.

Ty Lee kissed Mai passionately. Mai kissed back sweetly. Ty Lee broke the kiss. "Let's go to bed, Mai…" she said huskily. Ty Lee led Mai to her bedroom.

Ty Lee kissed Mai sweetly and let down her hair, letting it fall behind her back. She pushed Mai against the wall and kissed her intensely.

Mai kissed back just as intensely. She unbound Ty Lee's braid and pushed her towards the bed. They both fell onto the pink sheeted bed, kissing passionately.

Mai kissed a line from Ty Lee's neck to her lips, making her lover moan. Ty Lee bucked her hips and moaned into Mai's ear, " Make love to me, Mai."

Mai unbuttoned Ty Lee's pink top and slid it off her shoulders, whilst kissing a line from her neck to her breasts. Ty Lee groaned appreciatively. "Mai…." she whimpered. Ty Lee reached up and unbuttoned Mai's black tunic, whilst kissing her intensely.

She pushed the tunic off her shoulders and moved on to Mai's red tunic, unbuttoning it and pushing it off her shoulders.

Ty Lee then turned her attention to Mai's knife holsters, she removed them one by one. Mai smiled at her and wrapped her arms around Ty Lee, securing her in a loving embrace.

Mai kissed Ty Lee with a steamy passion. She gently laid her back onto the bed and unbuttoned her pink pants.

Mai took Ty Lee's left breast in her mouth, kissing and sucking her nipple whilst tracing a circle on her right breast with her thumb. Ty Lee moaned appreciatively.

Mai kissed a line from Ty Lee's breasts to her womanhood, making her moan out loud. Ty Lee moaned and whimpered. "Shhh, it's ok. I've got you." Mai whispered in Ty Lee's ear.

Mai picked up speed, dragging her tongue across Ty Lee's womanhood.

"Moan for me, rabaroo…." she whispered in her ear.

Ty Lee moaned & whimpered Mai's name in response.

"Cum for me, rabaroo…." she said huskily.

Ty Lee came with a whimper. She sat up and kissed Mai intensely and passionately.

"Allow me to return the favor, baby…" Ty Lee said huskily.

She kissed a line from Mai's lips to her breasts. She took Mai's left breast in her mouth, kissing her nipple whilst tracing a circle with her thumb on her right breast.

Mai moaned and whispered her lover's name. Ty Lee kissed and licked her neck, making her lover moan. Mai moaned and groaned. "Ty Lee…my sweet baby girl…" she moaned. Ty Lee kissed Mai sweetly and passionately. She kissed a line from her breasts to her womanhood.

Ty Lee then stuck two fingers into Mai's womanhood and began to pump gently. Mai moaned sweetly and whimper her lover's name. "Oh, mmm, Ty Lee…" she moaned.

Ty Lee increased speed with her pumping, causing Mai's moans to increase in vloume. "Mmm…Ty. I-I'm gonna…" she moaned.

With a whimper & a moan, Mai came hard. Ty Lee kissed her passionately & deeply. Mai then broke the kiss.

"Ty Lee, that was perfect." Mai said.

Ty Lee smiled at her. "I know, sweetie. I love you." she replied.

Mai managed a small smile. "I love you, too. Ty Lee. And don't worry, if Azula breaks out of jail, I'll protect you with my life." she promised, and kissed her again.

Ty Lee pulled the blankets over the two of them and the two girls fell into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Return of the Dragon

Mai woke up early the next morning feeling weary, she looked to her right and saw Ty Lee sleeping peacefully.

She drew the sleeping acrobat into her arms and kissed her head. "I love you, my little acrobat." she whispered, laying her back down on the bed.

Mai was just going back to sleep when Ty Lee started to scream in her sleep. She sat bolt upright and took the screaming acrobat into her arms. "Ty Lee, relax!" Mai yelled, shaking her slightly.

Ty Lee began to calm down upon her girlfriend's voice. She began to cry into Mai's shoulder. The assassin stroked the hurt acrobat's hair gently.

"You were just having a nightmare, Ty." Mai said gently.

"Azula raped me, you weren't there to save me in time." Ty Lee cried.

Mai rocked the acrobat in her arms, calming her with kisses and cooing.

"Azula can't hurt you, sweetie. She's locked away in the Boiling Rock." Mai soothed.

Ty Lee slowly began to fall asleep in her arms. "I hope she stays there, Mai." she said darkly.

"Me, too. Let's go back to sleep. It's still early." Mai croaked tiredly.

Ty Lee protested and began to cry harder than ever. "I don't want to go back to sleep, Mai. Everytime I close my eyes, I see her!" Ty Lee whimpered.

Mai gathered the younger woman in her arms and stroked the back of her head. The little acrobat still didn't calm down. Mai tried all sorts of things, including singing her a lullaby. That didn't work, either.

"What do you want me to do, baby? I've done practically everything!" Mai said, frustrated. Ty Lee looked up at her with tear-stained eyes.

"Give me a bath, please?" she asked sweetly.

Mai sighed and threw on a black robe, then padded towards the bathroom to prepare Ty Lee's bath. She returned and carried her to the tub bridal style. Mai gently set the hurt acrobat inside the water, then took her robe off and got in behind her.

"Feeling any better, tigerdillo?" Mai asked gently. She wrapped her arms around Ty Lee and brought her head to her breasts. She stroked the back of the acrobat's head gently.

"Yeah, a little bit." Ty Lee replied, starting to doze off. Mai stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the hall. Zuko was getting up to open the shop. He passed by the bathroom where Mai & Ty Lee were. Zuko looked in and saw Ty Lee asleep on top of Mai. Shaking his head, he wordlessly continued towards the kitchen.

Mai smirked at her ex-boyfriend's stupidity. Gently, she woke Ty Lee. She kissed her fervently & then got out and drained the tub. Mai put her robe back on and gave Ty Lee her red robe to sleep in.

"Want to try to sleep again?" Mai asked. Ty Lee shook her head. The bath had helped, but now she didn't feel like going back to sleep.

"No thanks, Mai. I wanna start the day. Let's go bother Zuko." she said. And the two went off to start their day and pester Zuko.

(Meanwhile at the Boiling Rock)

It was lockdown at the Boiling Rock, every guard was looking for an escaped prisoner.

"FAN OUT! SHE CAN'T HAVE GOTTEN FAR!" bellowed a guard.

The prisoner in question was none other than Ex-Princess Azula, out for revenge.

She would go and find Mai and Ty Lee, then kill them. Wherever they were. She would have to find them first.


End file.
